1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing a mark-up document according to a parental level, and a data storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital versatile disks (DVD) that enable AV data recorded thereon to be reproduced in an interactive mode in a PC-based environment, i.e., interactive DVDs, are being sold in the market place. On the interactive DVD, the AV data is recorded according to conventional DVD-video standards, and a mark-up document for supporting interactive functions is further recorded. The AV data recorded on the interactive DVD can be displayed in two different modes. One way to display the AV data is a video mode, which is the same as a conventional DVD-video mode, i.e., the way AV data recorded on a typical DVD is displayed, and the other is an interactive mode in which an AV screen on which the AV data reproduced from the interactive DVD and displayed together with an embedded mark-up document. For example, in a case where the AV data is a movie title, moving images are displayed in a display window of a screen, and various interactive contents including a film script, a synopsis, and actors and actresses' photos, can be displayed on the rest of the screen. The interactive contents can be displayed on a screen in synchronization with the AV data, such as a movie title. For example, the mark-up document containing a specific actor or actress' personal history may be drawn from a data storage medium and displayed when the specific actor or actress appears on the screen while a movie title is reproduced.
However, some interactive content that can be displayed in an interactive mode with the help of mark-up documents may not be appropriate for minors to view.